


Eclipse

by Ericadawn16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericadawn16/pseuds/Ericadawn16
Summary: Severus meets someone unexpected at a lunar eclipse and it changes his life forever.





	1. January 20, 2000

Severus wondered why he had come. While the lunar eclipse wasn’t a typical occurrence, the fact that he had come to Mount Davidson to watch meant he was surrounded by people and noise and all sorts of the things that bothered him. The once half-blood prince preferred to be alone, even his research was independent and in his private lab. Perhaps now that it was orange was an apt time to leave with the moon having entered its total eclipse stage. Then, he saw the boy.

No older than two with bright blue hair and no one paid it any mind, but it was San Francisco. Why had he chosen San Francisco for his exile? It was as far west as he could go without learning a new language, Alaska was far too cold for his liking and Australia was…Australia. However, Severus had heard things before he left Britain of one blue-haired newborn in particular even though that was nearly two years ago.

Can’t be, Severus thought, unable to accept that any part of his former life had followed him to America. It was supposed to have been a fresh start. His black eyes tried to focus on the moon yet kept glancing back to the boy darting through legs before returning to a young woman with pink hair. 

Rubbish, he told himself, it was California and lots of young women had pink hair, it didn’t necessarily mean…  
His hands slid into the pockets of his black trousers and he felt somehow naked in the Muggle clothing without his cloak. He quickly looked in the opposite direction although that was the giant cross.

“Hi,” said a very small high pitched voice. Glancing down revealed what he knew it would: the blue haired boy.

“Teddy!” called a familiar female. “Don’t bother…”

He had closed his eyes with the confirmation and when they opened, they met her brown ones. 

“Severus,” she finished in surprise, “I thought you were dead.”

“As were you,” he said softly. 

“I thought I was,” Tonks admitted; her expression very pained. 

“Bezoar,” he explained, not sure why he felt such a need to interrupt the second of silence following her statement. “It was a bezoar and Dennis Creevey stumbling upon me.”

She was so changed. He supposed they all were, but he could still remember how young and carefree she was when first joining the Order. 

“His brother had died, too,” the young woman added and it was if the temperature had dropped in the clearing. 

“Moon!” little Teddy yelled and pointed at the amber orb above. 

“Yes, honey,” she agreed, patting his head before looking up at Severus. “He loves the moon, but when it’s full like this…it’s hard.”

Her head turned away as though she couldn’t look at him before continuing in a broken tone, “I thought it would be good for me to come here because in Britain everything reminded me of him, but…everything’s hard…with just me and Teddy.”

He laid a hand on her shoulder because it was the right thing to do, he was sure of that. However, she whispered, “I’m a bad mother. Sometimes…sometimes…”

Her hands came up to her face and he realized she was wiping away tears as she confessed, “Sometimes I wish I had died, too.” 

There was nothing he could do to help that so he put his hand on her other shoulder. Suddenly, she twisted to grab him into a hug. Arms embraced him and he couldn’t even recall the last time that someone had touched him by their own will. It felt even better than he cared to admit. It shamed him that it came from her pain, but he knew that pain: had known it ever since Voldemort had entered Godric’s Hollow that Halloween. He surprised himself by holding her tighter and letting her cry into his shoulder for several minutes until Teddy pulled at her large purse. Tonks picked the boy up in her arms and opened her mouth for what would inevitably be a goodbye. 

“Would you like to come for tea at my place?” he asked, not wanting her to leave. She needed help and he realized that at least for that night, he wanted to be the one to give it to her.


	2. Later That Night

“This is exactly how I imagined your house to be,” said Tonks with a small smile. He peeked his head into the main room from where he was in the small kitchen. Some of his volumes had to be moved in order for the furniture to have its basic function back again rather than temporary storage space. The young woman sat on an overstuffed chair whose stuffing threatened to escape from one corner. He could have afforded finer thanks to the Ministry’s compensations to the survivors, but he found he didn’t care anymore. Teddy sat on the couch yet his yawning was often and he had closed his brown eyes. 

“And how did you imagine my house to be? You did see my rooms at Hogwarts once or twice,” he reminded her although it had been innocent, merely discussion of Order business. There was a shrug.

“That was different. It may have been your personal rooms but it was still in a professional capacity and you…weren’t you. You were playing a role where bits and pieces would emerge, but…you weren’t like you are now,” she said, closing her blue eyes in a wince. “I’m rambling…I’m sorry…I’m tired and I’m rambling…”  
]  
Was he this starved for human interaction? If she had been a student, he would have silenced her inane babbles long ago. Definitely not had invited her to his place, he told himself. Instead of coming up with a reply, he returned to the kitchen where he put the kettle on. Then, he took a seat on the couch on the other side from the sleeping toddler. Why did he think he could help her? He hadn’t even been able to help himself. Moving to America had just been a means of avoiding starting his life over as it had been for Tonks. How was he supposed to do this? Did he even want to change? Perhaps some small talk should be best.

“Have you had contact with anyone since you came here?”

She absentmindedly rubbed the armrest of the chair back and forth before answering, “No, sometimes, my mum sends an owl…or Harry will send something small for Teddy...the others used to try, but I stopped writing back. I tried going to a local gathering of witches, but…but…”

The young woman leaned toward him as she continued, “They kept asking me things. They didn’t suffer at all over here like we did, just a stray attack here and there…nothing like…like having your father and husband stolen from you…or the government determining that your husband’s life was worth 2,614 galleons and a medal...”

He leaned forward as well when she covered her face with her hands.

“That’s what we’ve been living off of…I can’t get a proper job because how could I leave him in a daycare? Or with a nurse?” she asked, her voice breaking a little. “How could I explain that to a Muggle?” 

“I’m a horrible mum…horrible…it’s my fault that he’s like me.” She started to sob, “And I don’t know any witches or wizards because I haven’t got any friends over here really…”

They both jumped as a shriek came from the kettle in the kitchen. Her face was red and puffy and he wondered whether he should stay and let it go awhile longer. He didn’t like women crying in front of him.

“You should get that,” Tonks told him, wiping her face. 

“Milk or sugar?” he asked, still hesitating to stand up.

“Both.”

He nodded. He nodded and realized that he still hadn’t stood up. Stop this, he thought and made his way to the kitchen. Maybe they should have something stronger than tea, but the eclipse seemed to make everyone act out of the ordinary…even him. Tea was poured into both cups along with milk and sugar in one and honey in the other. There were no biscuits. He’d never had a need for biscuits since he had no visitors yet tonight he had two. 

What had possessed him? 

His past had caught up to him…and she did need someone; that was clear. He carried both and gave one to Tonks before sitting down again. Teddy was lying closer to the middle of the couch. 

“Thank you,” she spoke and took a sip. There was an odd sound and he watched as the toddler murmured in his sleep, rolling closer to Severus so his head rested against his thigh. The small boy was unaware of how the adult could easily crush him or hex him and trusted him. It was weird. An idea formed in his head that he knew he would regret yet he spoke it aloud anyway.

“How about I mind him?” he suggested and it was met by a laugh that was more like a strangled hiccup.

“But you hate children,” Tonks reminded him and he had hated the stupidity, the politics and their blind allegiance to whatever their parents told them that some never grew out of or the fact that they seemed to have the worst timing ever…always having an emergency that demanded his attention when he had entered the tub for a soak.

However, that was the sort of the point…that was his old life. Maybe he needed to give things a second chance with new eyes. 

“But perhaps there are things about myself that I should improve on…it is a new life and a new country,” he said as though seeing if he believed himself when hearing it and to his surprise, he did but would she? She held the cup to her lips, and then put it down for a second before picking it back up.

“Really?” she asked because she didn’t have much of a choice. She’d already complained that if she couldn’t find a child minder that she would have to go back to England and that would be…failure. It was obvious. He nodded and pondered how much he was lacking in basic human interaction to offer such a proposal. There was a loud snore from Teddy and the boy gripped his coat. 

“Deal,” she agreed with nervousness in her voice and stuck out her hand. He shook it.


	3. January 30, 2000

Tonks felt like she had barely enough strength to apparate near her apartment building. The muggles paid her no mind or no maj as the locals liked to call them. She preferred muggles, less strange. Everything was strange.   
The job had been a muggle one. She had thought a coffee shop would be simple. Instead, there were five or six different sizes with what felt like a hundred variations of each. It's not like the muggles were grateful either. They were too engrossed in the screens the coffee shop rented out. It looked like a combination of The Daily Prophet, owl post and notes passed by students. She caught a couple of customers looking at porn. 

Even though her newly hired status entitled her to just four hours, Tonks hadn't been this tired since...since it all happened. 

She readied her key when she heard them. 

"Do it 'gain!" Teddy commanded. 

"All right," Severus said. After a pause, he continued, "Lily taught me that one. It was her birthday today."

And with that, Tonks was reminded that she wasn't the only one hurting. Everyone knew what Harry had told Voldemort. Everyone knew Severus had loved Lily all that time. She unlocked the door with as much noise as possible to break up that moment.

*************************************************************** 

As with last time, Severus felt Tonks was in no condition for him to leave quite yet. She sat on the couch; appearing exhausted in just about every possible way. He went to fix her some tea.

"Did you enjoy your time with Mr. Snape?" she asked. 

"Yes, he boo Maggie!" exclaimed Teddy. Severus tried to guess and was correct as Tonks repeated, "Yes, he does magic, too. A lot of people know magic, just not the ones we're usually around."

"Magick," he tried to repeat; over-emphasizing the last syllable. 

"At least one of us had a good day." It was much softer but he still heard her. He put the kettle on heat and went back to the other room.

"No luck with the Muggles today?" he asked. She shook her head. Her hair turned to a mousey brown. 

"I know I have to go back but...I don't wish that horror on anyone," Tonks spoke. It wasn't quite a lighthearted remark since both had known war. 

"And if you could do anything?" Severus asked.

She sighed but the answer came readily enough.

"I'd want to be an Auror again. Aside from the politics, I loved it."

"MACUSA has Aurors," he stated. The headquarters were on the other side of the country but...

"They won't accept a transfer. They blame the Ministry of Magic for letting Voldemort come to power twice, plus Grindelwald, " Tonks explained. 

He controlled his instinct to gasp.

"You fought with the Order."

"I know, but...they said I would have to go through their training and qualify on their terms," she spoke. "We would have to move to New York where I would have the same problem. I don't want to leave him with my mother to only see on holidays and such."

"Show mama," Teddy told Severus. 

"What would you like me to show her?" he asked, considering most of the magic would have been suitable for a first year. 

"Lily," the boy replied. Of course, he'd pick that one. Tonks looked away.

"I can't make the kettle sing if we're using it," Severus explained and the boy pouted. From her expression, he wondered if she had overheard his exchange with Teddy about Lily. She had tried so hard to believe he was good before he ruined it. 

"Mr. Snape is skilled at many things especially potions. He used to teach them," Tonks explained, interrupting the silence. 

"What's pocians?" Teddy asked. He was so full of questions and inquisitive about everything. 

"It's a bit like cooking. You have to the right ingredients, done in the correct manner and at the proper time and temperature. If everything's right, you can drink some for all kinds results, even becoming a different person."

"That's easy," Teddy declared before growing his hair longer and brown with blue eyes. He could have passed for a girl. Still, he realized that he missed this. 

All along he assumed he was just killing time until Harry could defeat Voldemort. Of course, it was easier under Dumbledore's watch. Steady Hogwarts employment meant only going back to Spinner's End for a few months each year and not having to work under a Death Eater like Lucious. After all those times of being denied the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, he convinced himself that teaching was just a means to an end. When he was DADA, there was too much to be done to enjoy it.

"Severus?" Tonks asked. The kettle whistled. He bought out the tea and accompaniments. 

"Was it because he mentioned Lily?" Tonks asked in a whisper. Teddy had changed back to his usual short blue hair.

"No, I miss teaching...at least to such a receptive pupil," he said with a nod towards the boy. Tonks beamed with maternal pride. A weird, asinine idea was forming similar to the two previous ideas involving Tonks. However, as much as he wanted to ignore it, the idea excited him. 

"My potions work is by order. It could be done anywhere, same with the research."

"But it's New York, I could never ask that of you," she argued.

He shrugged.

"I was so busy getting as far from Britain as I could that I never saw much of it when I first arrived," he argued.   
Her mousey brown hair turned to blue again. Teddy gave them both a quizzical look.

"We'll talk about it," Tonks said after a long moment.


	4. January 9, 2001

Severus had second thoughts about how he planned to end his birthday but it was just another day except for signalling a change of age on forms and things. However, Teddy now understood what birthdays meant and he refused to not have Severus celebrate. When asked how he thought Severus should celebrate it, he said the zoo. Teddy went about every week but he always loved it. 

"It's so far! Where we going?" Teddy complained of their trek after the zoo. 

"We should be nearly there," Severus told him and looked at Tonks. Her nod meant it was true. She was the only one to have gone to it before. 

Fifteen minutes took them from the zoo to The Ramble which was forever in toddler time. It was a few more minutes after that to get to a formation of earth that the Muggles paid no mind to, most Muggles anyway. A cave was closed in the 1930s which coincided with the end of Prohibition. Naturally, they were linked. The Wizarding World needed a more secure location to unwind and thus, the Errant Erumpent was born. 

They bent under a railing, not wanting for Teddy to catch onto their destination being magical. After always being told not to pass under railings, he was delighted. The stairs might be more of a problem. They appeared to go down to nowhere. The boy, who was approaching three in a few months, looked at them with incredulous blue eyes. 

"Come on," Severus spoke, leading the way. Teddy followed with Tonks behind. 

"Rocks," the boy declared once they reached the bottom. It did appear to be a dead end. Then, the rock shimmered and a door appeared with the Errant Erumpent logo. Teddy squealed in delight. 

"Shh!" Tonks told him. "This is a grown-up restaurant. You must be on your best behaviour no matter what you see. Understand?"

The boy nodded and they opened the door. It was noisy. There were duelling pianos on the stage. Free elves and goblins were both employees and customers. Wizards and witches of every colour and size filled the room. 

Teddy's eyes were as big as can be before a grin spread from ear to ear. Severus couldn't help smiling. Somehow, Tonks knew. She looked over at him and smiled. His stomach tightened a little bit. They had become friends but sometimes, it felt like different than that. Maybe it was just their shared experiences. It was odd. He looked at her too long but she hadn't looked away either. Instead, she stood closer.

"This is so cool," Teddy tried to whisper but it came out pretty loud. 

"Do you have a private area?" Severus asked. 

"Of course," the server replied and led them back into a more secluded wing of the tavern. Here was the part he hated about crowds and small children. He turned his back for one second and-

"Teddy? Where's Teddy gone?" Tonks asked about to go into panic mode.

"You stay here in case he's just hiding," he suggested while knowing that she would quickly follow after him. He looked for some sign of blue hair. Where was he? Then...

"Daddy!"

That was Teddy's voice. Was it directed at himself?

He turned around and there was Teddy bounding to him. For a moment, Tonks was frozen before she followed after him.

"Now Teddy, you remember, the man in the photo book is your father. He was a good man," Severus explained, leaning down to be eye level with the boy.

The boy nodded with a pout. It made his insides twist like when he had to refuse him something. In less than a year, how had the boy made himself so important to him?

Yet his own words proved how important Severus had become to him, too. 

Tonks stumbled but caught herself as she reached them. Everyone had resumed their previous activities. No one else cared. He liked their anonymity. 

"Don't scare me like that, Teddy. I can't lose you," Tonks spoke and took him in her arms before he could run off again. 

As they walked back to their booth, they passed some of the other more private booths. 

Tonks' grey eyes widened.

"Is that Luna?"

He looked over and could make out a young woman with familiar dark blonde hair and body movements. However, she was older and entwined with a young man with floppy hair. There was something familiar about him, too. 

"Rolf Scamander," Tonks supplied for him. He had heard that Rolf took after his grandfather quite a bit in career interests, not just in looks. She had been more reserved as a student but now, she was easily displaying public affection. 

"He would have been in my year if he hadn't gone to Ilvermorny instead," she continued. Knowing what he did of their history and having been through two Wizarding wars himself, he couldn't blame the Scamanders for their caution. 

Thirty minutes later, Teddy had his head on the table and was sleeping. Severus and Tonks were sharing the remains of his fish and chips. Then, she leaned over and took his glass of Nettle wine. She held up the glass near Teddy and commented, "It almost matches his hair."

"I've been drinking that for decades," he retorted. She held up the glass and drank from it. 

"Not bad," she declared. 

Fine, it was his birthday. He could be in a gaming mood. He poured a shot of firewhisky from her bottle and drank it down. The burning still reminded him of a potion gone pear-shaped.

"Palatable," he declared. She giggled. 

There was the sudden realization that he really enjoyed her company. She wasn't just some project or person who needed help. Maybe they weren't just friends.

Tonks leaned in again, possibly to steal some more wine. Instead, he felt her lips on his. Shock stopped him. Were his feelings romantic? Did she share them, too?

He spent too long analysing.

"I'm sorry, damn, rubbish of me-" Tonks began to apologize but before she could say another word, he kissed her back.


	5. June 21, 2001

The Burrow was just as noisy as ever. Some of the wedding guests had left including the newly married Harry and Ginny. Teddy was chasing the gnomes.

She couldn't help thinking about when Bill married Fleur and she was here with Remus. Teddy had just been an idea she was still adjusting to as well as the ring that had been on her finger. She looked at the naked finger now and the action was caught.

"And you had been doing so well," her mum remarked. "Still times like these make me miss your father the most."

"He would try to make everyone do one of those silly dances," Tonks said with a smile.

"There it is, there's my daughter's smile."

Tonks looked away, like she'd been caught stealing a biscuit. 

"No, there's no shame in that. I missed it. I thought I might never see it again. New York has been good for you unless it's more than that, unless you met someone-"

"Mum."

"You're young, no need to be a widow all your life," Andromeda continued. "Plus, that's a new dress."

Well, it was but that shouldn't be an indication-

"Mummy, when's daddy coming?" Teddy asked. Silently, she cursed at not hearing his approach because of her mum's conversation. 

"So, it is a bloke and it sounds a bit serious."

"He's with his godson, spending time together just like you and Harry did yesterday, remember?" Tonks asked and her son nodded. "We'll see him tomorrow. Oh, look, Uncle George has some fireworks!" 

The three year old scampered after him. 

"If you had found someone else, I'd be happy for you," her mum assured her. "Did he earn what Teddy just called him?"

She nodded. It was one of the things she knew with certainty. 

"He's the one who's been minding him whenever I can't," Tonks explained.

"That's been over a year."

"He's become quite attached to him," she said before adding, "I have, too."

It was easy in New York. They were different people there but in England, it felt like their old roles were encroaching back in. He was the former Death Eater in love with Harry's mum. She was the young Auror who was widowed too soon. 

"Is it because it's someone we'd know?" her mum asked.

This was ridiculous. Her mom was right. It had been over three years since Remus died and she wasn't just attached to Severus. She was pretty sure she loved Severus. It wasn't the same kind of love she had for Remus but she was older now. She was pretty sure he loved her as well.

"It's Severus Snape."


	6. July 22, 2009

Tonks took a moment to appreciate her life. They lived not far from Ilvermorny. Teddy was good at individual study so that Severus had taken a position at the school. Right now were summer holidays or summer vacation as the Americans called it. Severus and Teddy were playing each other at Wizard's chess. Her son was looking less and less like her little boy. Soon, everything would change. He was 11 now. It was still sad sometimes to think of his milestones and how Remus wouldn't see it but at least Teddy was happy. They were a family. She looked at her husband and her son. Tonks was so happy that she could almost laugh and couldn't help laying a hand over her stomach. 

Teddy's queen took out Severus' king. 

"Result!" Teddy said with a grin. 

"When I was in the garden the other day, I think I saw a Hodag," Tonks spoke.

"Really? Can I go look?" he asked, looking from Tonks to Severus and back again. She nodded and he was gone almost as fast as disapparition. It was a ruse. She had to discuss some things with Severus. 

"His acceptance into Ilvermorny came today." 

"I know."

"But...I don't know if I can send him there. I know he would have you there but..." she trailed off. She wanted to know how much he agreed with her. 

"Minerva sent an owl. He was on Ilvermorny's list but just in case, she sent a letter that he was welcome at Hogwarts as well," Severus explained, standing up. 

After everything they'd been through, after all her hard work to become an Auror here...she wanted to go back. 

"I want him to have what we had, not all of it but to be where his mum went to school and his dads and his godfather. He should be at Hogwarts."

"I agree, but are you ready to move back?" Severus asked.

Tonks smiled at his knowing they would move if Teddy went to Hogwarts. 

"I think I finally am. I'm no longer a failure or just a widow," she said with a smile and he took her hand.   
"Astoria is still doing poorly, too."

As Teddy grew older, it bothered Severus more how he had neglected his godson. Now Draco needed him more than ever.

"Anything else you'd like to tell me?" he asked in that tone that made her remember how Teddy was occupied for at least fifteen more minutes. 

"It can wait," she said and pulled him down for a kiss.


	7. September 1, 2009

"I think I'd forgotten how beautiful it is out here," Hermione remarked as they picnicked on the edge of the lake. 

"Well, considering all the times we almost died, it's understandable. Remember that time they cast that spell on us and kept us underwater for the TriWizard Tournament?" Ron pointed out while holding their daughter.

"Nobody would have actually died," she argued as she rubbed a hand over her belly. 

"We should have a photo," Tonks suggested, standing up and brandishing a camera. Severus wasn't sure how well that would happen especially with the number of small children running about. However, after a few minutes, he and Tonks were squeezed next to Harry and Ginny holding their youngest children. 

"James, if you won't stay still-I'm warning you-that's it," Harry spoke and without warning, Severus felt Harry's youngest son being placed in his arms. 

"Hi, I'm Albus," said the toddler, about the same age as Teddy when they first met. His green eyes were just like his grandmother's. 

"Hi, I'm Severus."

"That's me," the child replied but before he could articulate a response, the shutter went off. 

"Severus, I'd like a word in private," said Harry. He could still hear the uncertainty in using his first name after all these years. They walked farther down the lake where they could still see everyone. Tonks was speaking to Ginny. Severus offered Albus back.

"No, he likes you. He's different from James. He doesn't like everyone. It's good though."

Potter was rambling and no good ever came from that. 

"Everyone knows we named him Albus, of course, but I didn't want to have his middle name public quite yet. Lily is Lily Luna and James is James Sirius."

He was definitely used to giving speeches.

"Albus' full name is Albus Severus Potter."

"What?" Severus asked without even thinking. 

"Albus Severus Potter," Albus repeated. 

Severus was confused. 

"I would have done it anyway after what you did for me, after what you did for my mum. You were prepared to die to stop Voldemort," Harry explained. "But then, I saw how Tonks had changed, how you treat my godson as if he were your own. You're one of the bravest men I've ever known and I'm glad he has your name."

"Albus Severus," said Albus. 

Severus wasn't sure what to say.

"There is one other thing. I know Draco is your godson but do you have room for one more?" asked Harry, nodding at Albus. Severus looked at Tonks who held Lily in her arms. He nodded. 

"Tonks looks like she'd like to take Lily home or have another," Harry joked but Severus knew what Tonks' mooney-eyed expression was really about. He grinned at Albus because he wanted to really enjoy this next moment. They had told very few so far.

"Just a bit over five more months," he replied and watched as Harry processed what he said and comprehension dawned. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few more things to attend to before the students arrive."

He gave back Albus who called, "bye" after him and made his way back to Tonks. It was easy to imagine that the infant in her arms was their daughter. 

Then in just a few hours, he'd watch which House Teddy was sorted into and return to a life at Hogwarts.


	8. Epilogue

September 8, 2017

Severus kissed Tonks again. She'd been hinting all day about wanting to tell him something and he had an inkling what it was. Tonks wrapped her arms around him. Then, the chimney came afire.

"Damn," he spat. 

"Severus, you should come to the library," said Irma. It was after hours. Which student was caught in the library after hours?

"It'll wait," Tonks whispered and he made himself more presentable. 

Once arriving at the library, Irma directed him to a table where Albus sat, slumped over and sleeping. The book was one on Voldemort; just a scant retelling without mechanics involved. He sighed and took the 11 year old in his arms, still small for his age but far different than that day by the lake. At some point, he assumed the boy would wake up but it never happened and he ended up setting him on the couch in his quarters. 

"It's what I feared. They're teasing him and Scorpius."

"About being a Slytherin?"

"That and those who believe Scorpius is the son of Voldemort and that Albus-"

"Takes after Albus," Tonks finished for him and he nodded. It was why he had no intention of taking him back to his dormitory tonight. 

*****************************************************************

Albus slept longer than she thought he would. Severus was already gone for the day.

"Where am I?" the boy mumbled before Tonks could get to him.

"Mum, he's awake!" Athena screamed. Aside from not being able to change, her daughter definitely took after her. 

"Albus, you fell asleep in the library, remember?"

"Why aren't I in my bed?" Albus asked.

"He didn't think that would be a good idea," she explained. "We didn't realize the teasing was this bad."

"I can handle it," he mumbled. 

"But you don't have to, you have us," she argued. Then, in a lower voice, she added, "I'll be around a lot more this year."

His green eyes were alarmed.

"You're not sick, are you?"

Shit, she was such an idiot. Of course, that would sound bad when he knew about Astoria.

"No, no, no," she tried to assure him and looked to see whether Athena was in earshot. "Severus and I are having another baby."

Now his green eyes were incredulous. 

"But you're old, older than my mum and my mum says she was done with that a long time ago," Albus explained. She tried not to laugh.

"Well, not for me, not yet," she said although inside she acknowledged that this would probably be her last one. 44 was a bit old and did carry a lot more risks than when she had been 24 with Teddy. 

"Did anyone tell you about the men you're named after?" she asked.

"All the time," he said a little too fast. Once again, she tried not to laugh.

"Did anyone tell you why Dumbledore never married?"

He shrugged and guessed, "He was too busy fighting?"

"No, he never met the right man to love him back," she corrected him. Tonks could tell from his response that no one had told him the other Albus was homosexual. 

"It's okay if you like Scorpius as more than a friend."

She was half-expecting a retort or fight. Instead, there was a half-hearted, "I know."

"No matter what happens, teasing or what have you, this is a safe space where you can always come and talk, understand?" Tonks asked. "Nothing you say is going to make us love you less."

He nodded but she felt sad that it needed to be said and didn't appear to be said to him before.   
She and Severus were right where they needed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I originally wrote the first two parts almost ten years ago. I had people who wanted more and I was curious myself but never got around to it. After Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them came out, and especially after Harry Potter and the Cursed Child came out...I finally found my way back to it...so Albus and Scorpio never feel the need to use the Time Turner and everything is averted.   
> I wanted to post this on September 8, 2017 but things got in the way, like Irma.


End file.
